


L'ultimo respiro del vento

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Cetrion is hypocritical, Frost is cruel, Fujin's death, Last words, Sad Ending, heroicFujin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: I colpi di Cetrion impattano contro il mio corpo.Arretro un poco, ma contrattacco.Un tornado si leva dalle mie mani. Ferisce la dea anziana alle gambe.Lei barcolla, arretra un poco, piega il ginocchio.Il sangue sprizza dalle ferite.Non ho intenzione di arrendermi, senza lottare.Il piano di Kronika è criminale e nega alle creature dei regni il diritto alla pace.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	L'ultimo respiro del vento

I colpi di Cetrion impattano contro il mio corpo.

Arretro un poco, ma contrattacco.

Un tornado si leva dalle mie mani. Ferisce la dea anziana alle gambe.

Lei barcolla, arretra un poco, piega il ginocchio.

Il sangue sprizza dalle ferite.

Non ho intenzione di arrendermi, senza lottare.

Il piano di Kronika è criminale e nega alle creature dei regni il diritto alla pace.

Cetrion, di scatto, alza la testa e i suoi occhi, ardenti d’ira, incontrano i miei.

Non mi fai paura. Non cederò al terribile disegno tuo e di tua madre.

Non permetterò a nessuna di voi due di manipolare il tempo per seguire un disegno sanguinario.

Ad un tratto, una violenta corrente gelida avvolge le mie membra in una morsa.

Provo a reagire, ma il torpore si impadronisce di me.

Il freddo penetra nelle mie cellule. Le strazia.

Le dilania.

Davanti a me, come un lampo, si para una figura femminile dai corti capelli azzurri.

– Frost… – sibilo, rabbioso. Riconosco il suo sguardo, privo di qualsiasi umanità, così diverso da quello del Gran Maestro Subzero.

Pur di compiacere la sua brama di potere, non ha esitato a vendere la sua anima alla Signora del Tempo.

Cetrion, che si ammanta di virtù, non ha esitato a servirsi di un vile attacco alle spalle, pur di annientarmi.

Non ha avuto il coraggio delle sue scelte.

Tu, una dea anziana, hai avuto paura di affrontare da sola me, un semplice semidio.

Avevi paura di perdere questa battaglia?

La mia vista si sta offuscando, ma riesco a vedere un lampo di tristezza nei tuoi occhi, Cetrion.

Un senso di disgusto monta nel mio cuore, sempre più debole.

Come osi guardarmi in quel modo?

Mi fai ribrezzo, assassina.

Non guardarmi con quegli occhi, colmi di finta tristezza.

La tua compassione è ipocrita e mi nausea.

Tu condividi con tua madre un piano criminoso, che condanna gli abitanti dei regni ad uno stato di guerra perenne.

Anche se ti ammanti d’una apparenza luminosa ed eterea, ti compiaci del sangue e del dolore.

Ti nutri del dolore e della sofferenza di morenti, orfani e vedovi.

Nulla di buono è presente nel tuo animo.

Perfino Shang Tsung ha un’anima più pura della tua.

Non celava la sua natura dietro parole belle, ma vuote.

Mi sento sempre più stanco. Quasi non respiro più.

Ma un pensiero doloroso si fa strada nel mio cuore.

A cosa serve una tale, impotente ira?

Ho fallito.

Niente potrà mutare una simile, triste realtà.

Lacrime sgorgano dai miei occhi e strisciano sulle mie guance.

Raiden, fratello mio, perdonami.

La tua estrema fiducia in me era ingiustificata.

Mi sono mostrato indegno della tua stima.

Non sono riuscito ad aiutarti come avrei dovuto e il peso della salvezza dei regni ricade sulle tue spalle.

E tu hai già dato tanto nella tua opera di protettore, fratello mio.

Tento di ricordare il delicato ceruleo dei tuoi occhi, mentre si posano su di me.

E’ questa l’estrema immagine che voglio mantenere nel mio cuore, prima di morire.

Le mie prime e ultime lacrime muoiono sulle mia labbra, fredde di morte.

Raiden, fratello, ti voglio bene.

Vorrei morire tra le tue braccia, ma questo desiderio mi è negato.

La solitudine sarà la mia eterna, dolorosa compagna.

Mentre la mia vita si spegne, il mio estremo pensiero va a te.

Col mio ultimo, debole respiro affido a te le mie speranze e i miei sogni.

Non cedere al potere di Kronika e della sua crudele progenie.

Ti prego, porta a compimento questa opera suprema di giustizia.d


End file.
